Drogo "little Fox" Ashworth
Drogo "Little Fox" ashworth is a level 3 bard who began adventuring after attending college to learn more stories and songs of the world. He is still firmly gripped by wanderlust. What better way to see the world than in the company of fellow travelers? Character History Drogo “Little fox” Ashworth hails from the small port of Linsham, A tight knit community of Halflings and Humans. His parents owned an Inn near the docks. As a small child Drogo always loved to hear the sailor's stories of the greater world. He listened to tales of Elves and Dwarves and battles with Orcs. Romances between princes and princesses from far away lands. But stories of treasures lost and found and adventure where his favorites. As the child grew older he found his talent of story telling. His stories that began simply quickly turned grandiose, at one point Drogo himself before age 12 had slain 50 Orcs, 300 Goblins and at least 1 dragon, or at least that is what he claimed. These Fictions got Drogo into trouble a few times, while stories of Goblin raids are one thing, stories of bedroom conquests are another. Drogo's parents Milo and Cora loved their son greatly and while fond of most of his stories. They knew Drogo was not destined to be a barkeep, his life was meant for something more. They where worried that he would want to become one of those dirty wandering adventurers. Going from town to town looking for work, never sleeping in their own bed. Never settling down just down the road. And marrying a respectable Halfing woman. Like that nice girl Violet, you know, the Miller's daughter. Isn't she nice? And pretty too! So they began to save silver coins and even the occasional gold piece for when Drogo wanted to own an inn of his own because, who would become and adventurer when money and happiness where easily found comfortably at home or in the company of other Halflings. One evening a trade caravan stopped in their town, they carried the most intriguing items from the far corners of Elara. Elven made cloth, Dwarven metalwork and Gnomish clockwork trinkets all amazed the villagers. It also was home to a Bard, Fredrick Marcus Goldstar. The Human was quite the talented Lutist. When the stage was set up and trade finished Fredrick Marcus Goldstar began to play. Quietly at first, when he gained the attention of the trade square and other villagers where rushing to see what was going on he began to sing as well. His was the song of life, the song of the world. And Drogo was standing front and center when he played. Drogo had never heard such an amazing story before. Then and there he decided that he would become a bard one way or another. He told his parents later that night. At first they where against it. Knowing that they may never see Drogo again. He and his parents argued over this for almost an hour when they heard a knock at the door. It was Fredrick Marcus Goldstar, he had come to offer an apprenticeship to Drogo. Fredrick Marcus Goldstar saw the passion in Drogo's eyes when he played for the village. Fredrick Marcus Goldstar told Milo and Cora that he would protect their child until they arrived at the bard's college in the city of Ash. His parents agreed at length knowing their child would be protected and able to follow his dream, even if it didn't involved that nice girl from down the street or a nice place for them to retire to. Traveling with Fredrick Marcus Goldstar was enlightening to say the least. Drogo thought he was going to learn to play the Mandolin, drums or flute however he instead learned how to listen. To be unheard. He learned the value of saying one thing yet meaning another. Drogo spent 6 years at the bards college in the city of Ash. He greatly enjoyed every moment of it. He did learn to play the lute, though he was not very good at it. Drogo developed a fair singing voice as well. He was a fine student, developing an interest in the arcane studies. He also learned to read and write Dwarven and Elven. Drogo earned the name little fox while attending classes. Having been caught red handed a few times in the girls dormitory they likened him to a fox in the hen house. And the name stuck. However he has matured quickly after finishing school. He had a few romances while in the city of Ash and almost married once. But the grip of wanderlust has it's hold on him and he cannot in good faith marry until he has found his way home, where ever and whenever that is. Apperance and Personality Drogo is a fine shot with a bow. And while he knows how to defend himself in melee combat he is uncomfortable with fighting larger foes up close, which is basically everything. Drogo is lithe and agile, he has a quick wit but is headstrong. He is quite the charming young man. Drogo “little fox” ashworth stands at 3'3” and weighs in at 38lbs. He has tattoos covering his arms and upper back that he received while visiting a tribe of halflings in the deep forest of PLACE. They are meant to give his arms strength in battle and keep his hands steady. they are usually fully covered by the sleeves of his coat. His hair is black which wears long and drawn into a pony tail and he sports the traditional male sideburns. His eyes are a deep brown. Drogo enjoys fine food, drink and the company of others. He writes in his journal constantly. Writing of his travels and of the people he is with. He is slow to anger, and is very easy going most of the time. He is outgoing and talkative. Drogo is traveling to broaden his knowledge of the world. He searches for the inspiration for his next book. Drogo is a fairly religious person. Worshiping Yondalla, the goddess of Halflings. he prays each morining while the rest of the party prepares for the day. He has a fear of Spirits, and of being haunted. He considers himself a good person, he has no problems co-operating with lawful officials, but does not feel beholden to them. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or breaking of rules, he wont suffer the internal conflit a paladin would. He is 31 years old. Items of note and Familiar His familiar is a raven he named Huginn. They developed their friendship very quickly after the left the college. Huginn likes to fly ahead of Drogo and report what he sees. The raven has learned to speak common. And will speak his mind whenever he has the chance. Drogo uses him as a sounding board. Even if he is not the most intelligent creature he is very wise. Drogo received his bow from Fredrick Marcus Goldstar (Small Masterwork Shortbow), his armor he received as payment for penning his first work (+1 Chain Shirt.) He wears a gnomish battle cloak. He rides a huskie from the northern mountain regions of Elara. He also keeps a Journal of his travels which he hopes will become well recieved with his peers and possibly even make him enough gold to settle his accounts with the College. Death Drogo died while saving his friend Chogo's life when they battled Duncan a warden of Light while Duncan was possesed by a Balor Demon. Character Stats Bard 3 NG Small Humanoid (halfling) Init +3; Senses Normal; Listen +2, Spot +2 Language Common, Halfling, Elven, Dwarven AC 20, touch 12, flat-footed 16 (+1 size, +5 armor, +1 sheild, +3 dex, -1 vunerable) hp 13 (3 HD); Fort +3, Ref +7, Will +4 Speed 20 ft, base speed 20 ft.; Run Melee Shortsword +1 d4+0 (19-20/x2) OR Ranged Shortbow +7 1d4 (x3) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +2; Grp -2 Special Actions: Bardic Music Abilities: Str 10, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 16 Feats: Lingering Song, Point Blank shot (b), Precise Shot (b), Subsonics (b) Obtain Familiar, Song of the Heart (b) Flaws: Noncombatant, Vunerable Skills Diplomacy +13, Hide +7, Knowledge Arcana +8, Move Silently +10, Perform (Oratory) +9, Profession (Astrologer) +1,Sense Motive +9, Intimidate +6, Use Magic Device +9 Category:Character Profiles